


[Podfic] Dreaming

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: PWP. Kurt shares a sexy dream with Blaine.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missbeizy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/701884) by [missbeizy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy). 



This is a podfic written by MissBeizy and read by lesbiannaisanna.

Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/wm3yhewq2a9o3qu/Dreaming+Klaine+Podfic+by+MissBeizy.mp3)


End file.
